Shades Of Blonde
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: Short oneshot. Heero sits with his daughter and thinks about her mother. Sweet, a bit sad, a little sappy. Okay... Alot sappy! My first fic ever! Recently edited! A few words changed, a few spellings fixed!


_**Shades Of Blonde**_

_**Oneshot. Heero/Releena. Sappy, family. Heero's POV, sort-of. Cotton-candy fic, with a dash of saddness just for flavor.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own them, yada, yada, yah.**_

* * *

He wasn't very old. He might have been around twenty-five or so, but the shadows in his eyes, the lines around them... they made him look older, more mature. His hair was a shaggy, unruly mess of chocolate brown, and his shadowed eyes were a deep, deep shade of Prussian blue haunted by guilt and stress, of things done... and things wished undone.

She on the other hand, was bright, beautiful, innocent. Her eyes were the same deep blue, but they held none of the strife, pain his did. After all, she was only five years old.

He sat against the tree, holding her in his lap as he watched the cerulean sea churning in the distance. She was happy to just sit there in his arms, nestled against his chest, to listen to his heartbeat.

He stroked a hand over her soft blonde hair, and the shimmering of it caught his eye. How many shades of blonde were there? He wondered.

Too many to count.

Quatre's was a golden platinum blonde. Sally's was a wet sand color. Dorothy's was gold... period. And Zechs... well, his was just plain white. He'd seen so many shades of that particular color. Gold and Platinum. Cinnamon and Strawberry. Sandy and Dishwater.

But none of them compared to the spledor of *her*. It had been like spun honey. So bright, almost auburn, strawberry, brown... it was everything all in one. She'd had the softest, most beautiful hair ever. And it was in that one particular shade of blonde. He'd never saw anything as beautiful as she. Well, he amended- noticing that the little girl was falling asleep- almost never.

He sighed, leaned heavily back against the tree he was sitting under, wrapping his arms closer around the child.

'Oh, Relena,' he thought, 'I miss you. It's so hard to go on sometimes, knowing that I'm living this life you gave me, while you're not here. You brought me back to sanity. You saved me. You gave your life to me... for me.'

His cold eyes softened as he gazed down at the now slumbering girl. 'She looks just like you, you know? It hurts to look at her sometimes. The way she makes that face... it was the same one you made everytime you decided you wanted something. The face you made when you decided you wanted to make me your husband... the face you made when you decided you wanted me to be a father.'

The little girl shifted, snuggled closer. He smiled. 'Sometimes I wish it would all just end. The pain... the lonliness. The ache... the fear. But then I see her. She has my eyes, your hair. Your stubborness, and mine, too. My silence with your exuberant smile. Your determination, my doubt. It's like someone just took and dumped us into one little, tiny person. All my bad qualities with all your good ones. Or maybe it's the opposite. Or both. Who knows? She's me... and she's you.

'Sometimes I'm so scared. Scared that I'll do something wrong, or not do something right. Scared that somehow I'll hurt her, like all the times I hurt you. This fear is different from anything I've felt before. It keeps me on my toes.

'As does she. She's so quiet right now, you wouldn't know it, but she's a pure ball of energy and love. Just like you. She only rests when she's sleeping. Just like me.'

He feathered a hand across her long, blonde hair, going back to it. She shifted again, holding on tight.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered in her sleep.

"I love you, too, my little angel," he returned softly

'She loves me so much,' he thought. 'Desptie anything I do... no matter what. She got that from you. And she loves you... and she misses you sometimes. She won't show it much, but she misses you so much it's like a tiny hole in her little, perfect heart.' He kissed her soft blonde hair gently.

'She get's that from me.'

* * *

Owari

* * *

Based loosely on the Reba song, 'He get's that from me.' Don't know what's with the whole blonde thing, though. Just a blonde moment, I guess. he, he, he. Get it? Oh, well.

And P.S... I don't own the song either. But I'm pretty sure you guessed that.


End file.
